


Forgotten

by WellFuckYouSir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hadn't heard about the pack in a while, we wants to know that's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of one sided sterek, blink and you'll miss it.

Maybe any other time, Stiles could have thought that people were just busy but it was spring break, he was bored and he hadn't seen any of the pack in weeks. And no one had come by or called to hang out. It wasn't really that strange, after all he was the only one that was still single (Derek didn't count, obviously because the guy was just emotionally stunted and couldn't date anyone even if he wanted, much to Stiles displeasure) and the rest usually forgot how was to not have someone there. But from time to time Scott and Isaac would come over to get their asses kicked playing videogames (because it didn't matter that they were werewolves, they still couldn't beat Stiles at anything even if they teamed up) and the girls (read Lydia or Erica) would drag him shopping when their boyfriends just weren't in the mood.

But this was really strange, there weren't news about the pack and it had started to creep him out.

He picked up his phone and decided to call Scott, even if there was a great chance that he wouldn't pick it up. But his friend picked the phone at the third ring:

\- Scott, my man, what are you up to tonight? I think we should hang out at... - he said as a greeting but his friend cut him up-

\- Sorry dude can't talk. - He said and hung up.

His voice sounded wrong, like he had been running, no, like he had been running away, and if he had been running away it meant that he was in trouble, in serious trouble, and that he needed help, he wasn't going to leave his friend die, or any of the pack, not under his watch. He took his keys and hopped into the jeep heading to the renewed Hale house. He was going to need help if Scott was in danger and Derek was his best option, well, if he wasn't in trouble as well.

His head buzzed with horrible scenarios but anything could have prepared him to what he found when he arrived.

The scene made his blood boil in anger.

The wolves, the ones he thought in danger were playing tag while the humans chilled in the front porch.

He came out of the jeep slamming the door and stared angrily at all of them. They stopped playing and looked at him, Scott spoke:

\- Hey man, glad you are here! - He opened with and that's when Stiles exploded.

\- Glad I'm here? Glad I'm here, Scott? I thought you were dying! Not a call, not a single message in weeks, and that's all you have to say?

\- Yeah... - he started.

\- Oh my god! I've been alone for weeks, Scott, alone! I didn't know if something was up or if you were mad at me for some reason! You've been here all this time?

\- Yes? - Scott stared at his friend sheepishly. - Are you mad?

\- Oh, no, Scott, I'm not mad, I'm so fucking angry right now that if I had a gun loaded with wolfs bane bullets right now I'll empty the clip on your chest! - He yelled and got in his car.

He drove away, faster each minute it passed not caring that his father was on duty, burning gas trying to forget how his friend had forgotten about him in order to hang out with a pack he didn't even want at first, and the worst part was that none of them had remembered him, they had been better without him.

Blinded by the angry tears that were bursting from his eyes he didn't see it.

And he crashed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry fot that end, if you want to know what happend let me know.  
> And also sorry for my mistakes, I'm the only one to blame, it's unbeta'd...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, blink and you'll miss the Sterek :)

He smelled the thick scent of blood before feeling the bond on his chest tighten and slowly fade away so he ran, following his reliable nose.

\- Derek, what’s wrong? –Scott asked before smelling it himself and followed his alpha trough the forest, the rest of the pack ran behind them without hesitation knowing something bad was going on.

Derek, faster than any of his betas, arrived first and the scene he found almost made him puke. The jeep was slammed against a tree and Stiles was bleeding inside. The smell of blood and tears mixed with the boy’s scent flooded his senses, making him sick. And the smell of burnt tires and broken engine made his head spin.

Derek has already ripped off the door and dragged Stiles out when the rest of the pack got there. He was clenched around Stiles, holding him on his lap while he looked at the boy. Several pieces of windshield stuck out of Stiles chest, dangerously near his heart, and with his lungs were, with no doubt, damaged. He was trying to breath but each breath he took was filled with his own blood and he was slowly drowning.

\- Do it! – Scott barked and Derek looked away from Stiles to stare blankly at him

\- You need to do it. – Isaac repeated, but Derek’s eyes were lost. Erica shook his alpha’s shoulders and shouted nearly crying:

\- Derek you need to bite him!

He came to his senses, with a terrified look on his face and smelling, over the strong scent of blood, of confusion and panic, of want and something any of them recognize. He looked back at the dying Stiles on his arms and muttered, knowing all of them could hear:

\- He doesn’t want it, he doesn’t want the bite and he would hate me if I made that decision for him. I can’t make that decision for him. The bite… the bite is a gift and he doesn’t want it, he never wanted it. He wanted to stay human and I’m not stealing that from him.

\- What? I can’t believe what you are saying right now, Derek! – Scott replied. - As Stiles best friend I’m pretty sure he would rather be a werewolf and be alive than die, on a car accident not the less!

\- He could reject the bite. – He spoke softly.

\- And what’s the worst that would happen, that he’d die? In case you haven’t notice he is already dying, Derek. – He pointed out exasperated. – If you care about him, you need to bite him!

He looked up at his pack and saw on their eyes the fierce determination he was lacking. Determination to save their friend, determination to fix the mess he had created.

He looked back and Stiles and elongated his fangs, breathed in one last time and dug in on Stiles neck, sinking his sharp teeth on the boy’s flesh. Suddenly, the soft whimpers and sobs they had been hearing stopped and the weak heartbeat that had been like music for their ears slowly ceased and didn’t came back.

Derek raised his head and murmured:

\- It was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again and I promisse some day I will write something a little happier, today is not that day though, so enjoy the angst while you wait for next chapter. Also I promise an explanation for everything that's going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tagging with Sterek because it's already here even if it's only a little bit.

Beacon Hills’ cemetery was not a good place to spend the evening but almost all Beacon Hills population had gathered there that day. The Sheriff was a loved man and all of them wanted to show him their support. He was now alone, after losing his only child the same way he had lost his wife.

Whispers said he wasn’t going to survive his child’s death, that in no more than two months he would quit his job and try to drown himself in alcohol, pretty much like he had done when Stiles’ mom had died; but that this time he would succeed because his kid wouldn’t be there to stop him.

Scott though, knew the Sheriff was a strong man and even if he didn’t have to take care of Stiles any more, he’ll live, if only to preserve his family’s memory. He was a loving man that wouldn’t let Stiles get forgotten anytime soon.

And he also had them, Scott and his mum and even the pack.

They were all there, surrounding the Sheriff, comforting him while his son, their friend, was being buried.

The only one that wasn’t there was Derek and Scott understood. He felt guilty even more than the rest of them because it was actually his fault. If he had bitten Stiles sooner he might still be alive, if he hadn’t make them stay away from him, he might still be alive. Scott knew Derek had thought that refusing the bond would keep their friend alive longer, that a few weeks without the pack while Derek’s wolf assimilated that he couldn’t be with the human, wouldn’t be that much if it meant they could keep Stiles with them.

  
But everything had been had gone wrong, so terribly wrong and now their friend was dead and their alpha was mourning the loss of a claimed mate. It made the pack sick, drown on the alpha's sorrow and it was too much, too much guilt, too much pain, too much love Derek  couldn't  give away. Scott was guilty enough on his own to carry the burden of the rest of the pack of the pack. Each one of them felt bad on their own way.

  
Despite of loving him, (because yes, Derek loved Stiles it was a fact even if Stiles didn’t knew about it) Derek had never treated Stiles like pack, or even like he cared about him, and he knew that their alpha resented that.

Isaac thought he had been stealing Scott from Stiles and that he could have saved him letting Scott go. Scott knew that was stupid and that if his friend had been alive he would have told Isaac so, but Stiles wasn't with them anymore and he couldn't tell any of them anything. His lips had been sealed forever and he would have laughed at the irony.

Lydia hadn't cried but he had complained that now that Stiles was gone, there wasn't anyone to match her intellect. Her eyes had looked swollen that day but it wasn't mentioned.

Surprisingly, Jackson was devastated. It wasn't common knowledge but Jackson admired the way Stiles treated Lydia and he had really wanted to deserve her, even when he already had her. Jackson had been looking in Stiles for that guy he wanted to be with Lydia and he appreciated Stiles for taking care of her while he was still learning.

An arm across his shoulders brought back Scott from his thoughts. He looked up and saw his mother whose other arm was holding tight at the Sheriff’s. The three of them, the last that were left in more than one sense, headed back to the McCall’s. The Sheriff wasn’t sleeping alone than night.

Before crossing the door of the cemetery, he looked back and saw someone standing by his friend’s grave. He looked away wanting to give the man the privacy he knew he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad again... I'm sorry I promise I'm writing something good for next chapter :) It'll take a little longer though because I don´t know how to do happy...   
> Thanks for putting up with me and my angst :)


	4. Chapter 4

He smelled dirt and wood, sorrow and pain and something he couldn’t quite place. He snapped his eyes open only to find darkness but when his eyes got used to the lack of light, he realized where he was. A coffin, he was in a coffin! And then he remembered; his head filled with memories, memories from the week without the pack, of how he had driven to the Hale house completely terrified for his friend’s lives to find them completely fine and having fun without him. The rage and anger he had felt and the accident… the accident where he was pretty sure he had died and by the looks of it, so had the rest of the world. But now, he was completely sure he was alive and breathing, so either he was secretly immortal (which he doubted, as cool as it sounded) or Derek had bitten him and he was now a werewolf, which was the most possible option.

As soon as he wrapped his head around that thought, he panicked. His breath getting faster and he started to shift. He felt the change, his claws coming out, his fangs elongating, and without doubt, his eyes were glowing too. He felt closeted, like a caged wolf (ha) and he needed to get out.

He kicked the lid of the coffin with such a force, he broke it and the soil started to fill the space Stiles was occupying. He was suffocating he couldn’t breathe anymore so he clawed his way out to the surface, the urge to breathe again and a strange pull in his chest  making him fight with all he had to get out and, now he was a werewolf, that was saying a lot.

Finally, his hand broke the surface feeling the damp soil than surrounded his grave. He was frantic for a gasp of fresh air. A minute later he was out of his grave, in the middle of the cemetery, wearing what looked like a suit covered in dirt and sweat, still wolfed out and panting. The strange scent he hadn’t recognized before was much stronger there, filling his lungs with the musky smell. It was the most addictive scent he had ever smelled and he wanted to find the source. Stiles was so gone into the wolf he took running in all fours, jumping over the fence of the cemetery and going into the woods. He wasn’t in control of his body, his thoughts or his emotions; he was a rabid animal that had just escaped. He had gone feral, that’s why he didn’t notice he was approaching a very familiar place. It smelled really good though, good and safe, like home, like pack, all mixed with the scent that made his body shudder. When he reached the front door, someone was waiting for him and he launched himself at the other werewolf, feeling his skin burn when he landed on top of the other’s bare chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promissed happy but I don't know haapy, All my happy has gone into my other fics, that you should check out if you want happy. So... next chapter maybe.  
> Also, I'm sorry for taking so long. I did't know how to continue and I'm sorry, I promise to work harder on this fic for the rest of the week and add at least one more chapter . Don't expect much more though because I really don't know where this is going.  
> Sorry and thank you for putting up with me.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Also unbeta'd as always.  
> (Please if someone is willing to let me email them my stories and let me ramble about them while I'm writing them I'd love to know. I need a beta, pretty please)


	5. Chapter 5

The pull on his chest was back, but he couldn’t believe it, not until he heard his heartbeat beating fast as he ran towards the house, not until his sweet scent filled his nose, not until Stiles was jumping and landing on his chest, claws digging on his skin, making him burn with lust and want, making his wolf go wild because the boy he wanted was alive and touching him and it was the best feeling in the world. Stiles was wolfed out but he had calmed a little and was nuzzling Derek’s neck, scenting him, marking him, even though Stiles didn’t know why. And that’s when he snapped. Stiles probably didn’t want this, he was following his wolf’s desire, he wasn’t in control of his actions; he didn’t really want Derek.

-Stiles, you need to breathe. – He said softly, petting the boy’s hair, trying to get him back. – You have to relax and change back, you need to calm down.

He kept stroking Stiles head as his heartbeat slowed down and his breathing became normal. When he finally looked up from Derek’s neck, he was human again, not a trace of the wolf he’d been minutes ago, but his eyes were damp; he was nearly crying when he asked:

-What’s wrong with me?

And Derek couldn’t handle it anymore, he took Stiles’ face between his warm hands and wiping away the tears with his thumps he spoke softly:

-There’s nothing wrong with you, Stiles, I promise. I had to bite you and I am sorry, I am so sorry because I know you didn’t want it but I had to do it because you were dying on my arms and I couldn’t lose you. I can’t lose you because I realized that I… I trust you, I trust you more than anyone and it has taken me so long to trust someone again. But I’m glad it’s you, because you are special and there’s nothing wrong with you.

Stiles looked at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. He looked beautiful, so open for him, his expression a mix of disbelief, shock and something Derek hoped was love. Then his face shifted, a smile appearing on his mouth as he got closer and kissed him, a chaste peck on his lips that made him want more.

-So, all it takes for the big bad Alpha to spill his feelings all over the place is dying, good to know.

-Don’t ever do that again. – he said but there was a smile on Derek’s face, a real smile, a smile that had been reserved for when Laura teased him about his bunny teeth and for when his parents praised him, a smile for those he loved, a smile for those who loved him back.

He pushed their mouths together again, drowning on Stiles’ taste on their scents mingled together, on their heartbeats beating at the same time. The kiss was slow but it didn’t matter because with that kiss they were saying everything they’ll need to say, but that, for the moment was going to remain unspoken as they discovered each other all over again, in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another one, hope you liked this because I don't know if I'm finishing here. What do you think?  
> Also, I don't even know why I started this fic anyway.


End file.
